


...и я не скажу, куда тебе пойти

by Lindwurm



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: На тему: "три раза, когда человек делал другому человеку комплимент, и один, когда комплимент был оценён".





	...и я не скажу, куда тебе пойти

\- _Чертовски_ хорошо сегодня выглядите, - Люцифер окидывает ее взглядом, который трудно назвать невинным. И уточняет: - Это комплимент. 

Хлоя только глаза возводит к небу. Отчасти она уже смирилась. Люцифер может быть жутким надоедой, но он в самом деле не переходит определенные границы, если его не пригласить. Свобода воли и все такое. 

Надо отдать ему должное, своего безумного имиджа он придерживался неукоснительно. 

 

*  
\- Ну надо же, детектив Декер! - восклицает Люцифер. - Я слышал, вчера вы вели себя как нормальный человеческий человек! Это нужно отпраздновать!

Хлоя с трудом удерживается, чтобы не показать ему средний палец. Предыдущий вечер в сугубо девичьей компании напоминал о себе головной болью и слабой, но неутихающей тошнотой. И это не говоря об угрызениях совести. В самом ли деле нужно чаще позволять себе расслабиться, если первая же попытка заканчивается дракой в баре?

Шуточки напарника на этом фоне кажутся особенно неуместными. 

 

*  
\- ...Детектив, это же лучшее заведение в этом убогом районе! Мы можем найти там информацию о подозреваемом! Я буду вести себя примерно, обещаю. Неужто ваше доброе сердце не смягчится? Не снизойдет к страждущему? 

\- Не подлизывайся, - осаживает его Хлоя. - Мы на работе. 

\- Но я даже еще не начал!.. 

\- И не продолжай. Никаких стрип-баров, стрип-клубов и стрип-чего-бы-то-ни-было! 

Люцифер дуется весь остаток дня. Хлоя даже не может как следует рассердиться на него, до того искренне у него получается. 

 

*  
Когда все заканчивается и убийцу увозят, Люцифер наклоняется к Хлое. 

\- Круто вы его... завалили. Это что было, карате или крав-мага? Раз - и он уже на земле и готов просить пощады. Почему вы не позволили ему просить пощады? Это было бы еще интереснее!

\- Спасибо, - внезапно для самой себя говорит Хлоя, решив игнорировать конец фразы, и даже улыбается. Но тут, конечно, Люцифер все портит: 

\- Я тоже так хочу. Скажите, детектив, где этому учат? С кем надо поговорить, чтобы туда попасть? А тренер симпатичная? Или симпатичный? А...

\- Нет! 

\- Неужели вы боитесь, что я буду отнимать у вас хлеб? Все эти пробежки за плохими мальчиками и девочками, борьба, наручники, - Люцифер делает несколько неопределенных, но не слишком-то пристойных жестов. 

\- Нет, - еще тверже отвечает Хлоя. - Даже не думай. И мне пора, увидимся завтра. 

\- Ну хорошо, а как насчет личных тренировок? Скажем, по вечерам?.. - доносится до Хлои, когда она идет к собственной машине. Она демонстративно затыкает уши.


End file.
